1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a biometrics system for authenticating a person on the basis of biologic information. This invention also relates to a biologic information storage and to a portable device such as a mobile-phone.
2. Description of the Related Art
In this field of the art, various biometrics systems have been proposed for blocking an imposter upon authentication, or for realizing an easy authentication. On the other hand, Japanese Laid-open Patent Application 2004-344375 proposes to make use of biologic information obtained for the purpose of authenticating a person to also look after health of the person.
Since biologic information is important private information, however, authentication with biologic information may cause problems of privacy violation.